MK - 5. Kapitel
Reise ins Namenlose Land Am nächsten Morgen klärte das Wetter auf und Travers sah zum ersten Mal das Land hinter dem Deroga. Seit seiner Kindheit war der gewaltige Fluss die natürliche Grenze in Richtung Osten gewesen. Noch nie war er über den Strom gesetzt, deshalb war er gespannt davon, was sich dahinert verbarg. Die Realität war ernüchternd. Das östliche Reich der Orks war wenig beeindruckend. Es war eine große steppenartige Ebene, wie sie Travers auch von zuhause kannte. Sie war leicht hügelig und es standen vereinzelt Bäume, aber sonst nichts. Das Gras wuchs hüfthoch und der Wind schlug Wellen darin, Vögel flogen am Himmel und viele Fische schwammen im Deroga. Bald wurde Travers langweilig und er suchte jemanden zu reden. Dvarar war gerade in der Nähe, so trat Travers zu ihm. „Hallo, Dvarar. Wie geht es dir?“ „Gut“, sagte Dvarar und rückte seinen Verband zurecht. „Die Wunden heilen. Und dir?“ „Abgesehen vom seelischen Schmerz…Es ist einfach recht viel auf einmal, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ „Natürlich, du bist gerade mit deinem Erbe konfrontiert worden und hast deine komplette vertraute Welt verloren. Es ist nur selbstverständlich, dass du etwas Zeit brauchst.“ Die beiden schwiegen, bis Travers das Wort ergriff. „Warum hilfst du mir eigentlich? Warum riskierst du dein Leben für Tamar und mich?“ Dvarar lachte. „Ich bin viel unwichtiger als du.“ „Wieso?“ „Weil du und Tamar die einzigen sind, die Zarott töten können, deswegen. Und er altert nicht, deswegen ist keiner so wichtig wie ihr.“ „Wieso ist er so? Ich meine, was ist bei der Wandlung geschehen?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, und ich will es gar nicht wissen.“ „Na gut, Themawechsel. Denken alle so wie du? Sind alle anderen hier an Bord freiwillig mitgekommen?“ Dvarar schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste einige überreden mitzukommen. Kashbok ist einer davon. Zuerst wollte er nicht mit, erst als er erfahren hatte, dass ich die ganze Mission geplant habe und sozusagen der Anführer bin.“ „Wie seid ihr Freunde geworden?“ „Lange Geschichte, du willst sie sicher nicht hören. Ich rede nicht gerne darüber. Zu viel Tod, zu viel Blut. Von Orks und Zwergen. Also, bitte, zwing mich nicht dir das zu erzählen.“ „Tut mir leid, Dvarar.“ „Du konntest es ja nicht wissen, Travers. Ich mag dich trotzdem.“ Er lachte. Travers klopfte dem Zwerg, der ihm knapp an die Schulter reichte, auf die Schulter. Jetzt hatte er einen Zwerg als Freund. „Also, wer ist denn nicht freiwillig mitgekommen?“ „Trísilan und Rinamia. Sie sind die besten Krieger der Elben, aber auch die hochnäsigsten und die feigesten. Und sie sind nicht nur Geschwister, sondern auch Gefährten. Lebensgefährten.“ „Bei den Göttern. Das ist ja ekelhaft!“ Dvarar schnaubte. Man sah ihm an, dass seine zwergische Natur zwar die Abneigung gegen Orks, aber nicht gegen Elben abgelegt hatte. „Für dich und mich schon, aber nicht für Elben.“ „Und wieso sind sie jetzt doch mitgekommen?“ „Weil der Elbenkönig es ihnen befohlen hat. Der König ist feig und schwach, aber intelligent. Er weiß, dass du und Tamar gebraucht werdet.“ „Wer wollte noch nicht mit?“ „Die ganzen Seeleute. Aber für viel Geld macht man vieles. Kapitän Murrak ist einer der besten Seeleute in Kaminaris Gefolge. Einst war er hochrangiger Offizier in Kaminaris Seestreitkräften und Anwärter auf den Posten des Admirals. Zarotts Putsch hat er überlebt, seitdem ist er ein Söldner. Seine Mannschaft und er verlangen einen hohen Sold, aber sie sind jedes Geldstück wert. Außerdem können wir ihnen Vertrauen, und das ist heutzutage schon mehr, als man sonst von Söldnern erwarten kann.“ „Ich frage gar nicht wie viel Geld ihr ihnen bezahlen musstet. Und Erkrosh? Er sieht mir nicht so aus, als ob er freiwillig dabei wäre.“ „Doch, doch. Er schon. Alle anderen Orks haben ihn immer verhöhnt. Weil er aus einem uraltem Orkgeschlecht stammt. Früher waren die Orks so wie Erkrosh. Dann haben sie sich sozusagen weiterentwickelt, weil ein großer Zauberer sie verwandelt hat, und wurden zu solchen wie Kashbok. Und dann gibt es die neuesten Spezien, die Flug- und Wasserorks, so wie Orkanier einer ist.“ „Und solche wie Erkrosh gibt es immer noch?“ „Ja, aber sie sind nicht stark. Sie sind eher mehr ins Handwerk und Forschung und so gegangen. Aber es gibt wirklich nur mehr wenige. Erkrosh ist einer der wenigen.“ „Und dennoch ist er dabei?“ „Ja, er wollte zeigen, dass auch er großes leisten kann. Er kann zwar nicht gut mit Schwert oder Axt umgehen, aber er ist ein guter Messerwerfer.“ „Was ist mit den Drillingen?“, fragte Travers. „Die drei sind die Söhne des Hauptmanns von Kaminaris Leibgarde. Obwohl ihr Vater beim Putsch getötet wurde, konnten die drei Kinder mit ihrem Kindermädchen fliehen. Sie erreichten Monten, wo sie sich zu Kriegern ausbilden ließen. Sie sind für menschliche Verhältnisse recht gute Krieger, aber wenn du mich fragst sind sie für diese Mission nicht stark genug. Ich denke, Karokko hat darauf bestanden, dass sie als Gesprächspartner oder so mitkommen, für den Fall dass dein Bruder und du Probleme mit anderen Rassen hättet. Zum Glück ist das ja nicht der Fall.“ „Und sonst noch wer? Die beiden Titanen?“ „Déamb und Extal standen eines Tages vor den Toren von Konrumar. Niemand kennt ihre Vorgeschichte, aber ich weiß nur eines. Ihr Clan wurde mit Sicherheit ausgelöscht, denn ihre Waffen waren schartig und kaputt, sie bluteten schwer und waren dem Tode nahe. Doch dein Großvater, Kaminari, hat sie aufgenommen. Alle dachten, er sei verrückt, Titanen in Konrumar aufzunehmen.“ „Konrumar ist die Hauptstadt, nicht wahr?“, fragte Travers. „Ja, aber nicht die älteste. Die älteste Stadt im ganzen Land ist Linuk. Sie hat früher einmal Titanian geheißen und war die Hauptstadt im Reich der Titanen. Seit sie gebaut wurde, wurde sie nie komplett zerstört, sie konnte immer wieder aufgebaut werden. Die zweitälteste Stadt, die es heute noch gibt, ist Monten. Sie wurde im ersten Titanenkrieg von den Orks erbaut, aber im zweiten Titanenkrieg dann von den Titanen eingenommen. Wir Zwerge haben sie dann wieder hinausgeworfen, weshalb wir sie uns behielten. Wir mussten die Stadt fast komplett renovieren, weshalb sie zu einer Zwergenstadt geworden ist. Im ersten Titanenkrieg bauten die Menschen noch die Stadt Paracht. Sie ist die drittälteste Stadt im Land und ist nun die Hauptstadt von Vromugon. Die Bestien vertrieben die Menschen von dort im zweiten Titanenkrieg, und die Dunkelelben haben wiederum die Bestien vertrieben. Nachdem die Menschen aus Paracht geflohen sind, machten sie Lirnuk zur Hauptstadt. Und als einmal die Gebiete der Menschen stark verkleinert wurden, und Lirnuk an die Elben ging, machten die Menschen Konrumar zur Hauptstadt. Und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert, auch wenn die Menschen Lirnuk zurückerobert haben.“ „Aha, und was war jetzt mit Déamb und Extal?“ „Sie arbeiteten fortan für das Herrscherhaus und waren ihm eine große Hilfe bis man ihnen uneingeschränkt vertrauen konnte. Sie folgten Karokko, deinem Vater, nach Monten. Und nun sind sie dabei.“ Travers blickte zu Déamb, der an den mittleren Mast gelehnt saß und sich mit Mark unterhielt. Obwohl Mark nicht gerade klein war, ragte Déamb trotzdem über ihn auf. „Ist Déamb ein großer Titan?“ Dvarar lachte. „Oh ja, das ist er. Es gibt kaum größere, und wenn doch, sind sie alle aus seinem Clan gekommen. Nur Extal ist aus der Reihe getanzt, soweit ich weiß. Aber die beiden reden nicht gerne über ihre Vergangenheit. Wie wir alle.“ Travers musterte den Zwerg. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“ „Ich bin in der Blüte meines Lebens. Ich bin hundertvierundneunzig.“ Dvarar lachte über Travers‘ Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass Menschen nur so siebzig werden.“ „Ich bin siebzehn. Wie alt sind mein Vater und Großvater.“ „Puh, du fragst mich Sachen. Alles weiß ich doch auch nicht.“ Dvarar überlegte. „Ich weiß es nur ungefähr. Karokko ist so um die vierzig und Kaminari etwas über sechzig.“ „Und Kashbok? Erkrosh? Orkanier?“ „Ok, alle anderen. Warte mal, ich muss nachdenken.“ Dvarar überlegte eine Weile. „Orks werden wenn es gut läuft achtzig aufwärts. Orkanier ist knapp fünfundvierzig. Kashbok ist achtundreißig. Erkrosh ist vierzig. Trísilan und Rinamia interessieren mich nicht. Von den Titanen weiß ich es nicht genau. Die Drillinge sind achtundzwanzig.“ „Whoa, du bist der älteste?“ „Ich? Es gibt viel ältere. Mein König, Ôdwin, ist schon dreihundersechsundvierzig.“ „Ich hab eigentlich hier an Bord gemeint.“ „Nein, auch hier nicht. Weißt du, Titanen altern nicht. Der Zahn der Zeit berührt sie nicht. Und auch Elben nicht. Man sagt, Déamb war einer der größten Helden auf Seiten der Titanen im zweiten Titanenkrieg, und der ist schon mehr als tausend Jahre her.“ Der Zwerg ignorierte Travers erstaunten Gesichtsausruck und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich hole mir ein Glas Rum. Langsam aber sicher werde ich durstig. Willst du auch was.“ Travers schüttelte den Kopf, er lehnte sich wieder an die Reling. „Dvarar, eins noch. Wer kann mir etwas von diesem Schiff erzählen. Weißt du darüber etwas?“, fragte Travers. „Nein, wir Zwerge sind kein Seefahrervolk. Wenn du jemanden über das Schiff ausquetschen möchtest, geh doch zum Kapitän. Ich wette, Murrak wird dir alles von seinem Schiff erzählen. Aber wenn er zu beschäftigt ist, geh doch zu Erkrosh. Er weiß auch ziemlich viel.“ Travers bedankte sich und ging sofort zum Heck, wo er Kapitän Murrak am Ruder fand. „Guten Morgen“, sagte Travers. „Was willst du?“, fragte Murrak unfreundlich. „Es dauert noch, bis wir in Orkonian sind.“ „Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob Ihr mir etwas über dieses Schiff, oder Schiffen allgemein erzählen könnt.“ „Kennst du dich denn nicht mit sowas aus?“, fragte Murrak ungläubig. Er klang schon etwas freundlicher als zuvor. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist das das erste Schiff, das ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Abgesehen von welchen auf Bildern, natürlich.“ Murrak starrte ihn an. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Als ich so alt war wie du, war ich bereits Maat in der kaiserlichen Marine. Nun gut, wo fange ich am besten an. Ich denke, ich werde dir nur einfache Dinge erzählen, damit ich dich nicht überfordere, einverstanden?“ Travers nickte. Murrak grinste und begann seinen Vortrag: „Also, wir in der Seefahrt benutzen besondere Ausdrücke. Rechts ist zum Beispiel Steuerbord und Links Backbord. Luv und Lee sind die dem Wind zu- beziehungsweise abgewandte Seite. Wenn der Wind von Steuerbord kommt, ist die Steuerbordseite die Luv-Seite und die Backbord die Lee-Seite. Hast du noch alles verstanden?“ „Ja“, sagte Travers. Dann deutete er auf das Ruder. „Und wofür ist das da?“ Murrak lachte schallend. „Das, Bursche, ist das Ruder. Damit steuere ich das Schiff. Die Eisenschlag ist eine Karavelle. Sie hat wenig Tiefgang, vielleicht drei Schritt, das bedeutet, dass wir mit der Eisenschlag in drei Schritt flaches Wasser fahren können. Sie ist schnell im Wind, deshalb konnten wir auch gegen die Strömung fahren als wir Kashbok und Dvarar abgesetzt haben. Wenn Windstille herrscht, können wir auch mit Riemen vorwärtskommen, aber dafür haben wir eigentlich nicht genug Leute. Außerdem wird das bei uns ohnehin nicht der Fall sein, denn selbst wenn Windstille herrscht, werden wir die Strömung des Deroga ausnutzen.“ „Habt Ihr keine Angst, dass ihr bei irgendwelchen Felsen im Wasser anfährt?“, fragte Travers. „Natürlich ist das Risiko immer vorhanden, aber es ist bei einer Karavelle sehr gering, weil sie einfach zu wenig Tiefgang hat. Außerdem gibt es im Deroga keine großen Ansammlungen von Felsen. Selbst wenn wir auf eine solche stoßen würden, würde ich sofort die Segel reffen, also sozusagen wegnehmen, um die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Wie du siehst hat die Eisenschlag drei Masten. Auf dem mittleren haben wir drei Rahsegel.“ Er deutete auf die viereckigen Tücher. „Die sind nur fürs Vorwärtskommen da, auf dem ersten Mast haben wir ein Klüver und ein Focksegel.“ Der Klüver und die Fock waren dreieckig und ziemlich groß. „Der Klüver ist dafür da, damit wir schneller wenden und uns besser drehen können. Die Fock ist dafür da, dass ich den Wind besser nutzen und besser manövrieren kann. Am hinteren Mast haben wir das Besansegel. Das erlaubt mir, einen höheren Kurs zum Wind. Das bedeutet, dass ich steiler zum Wind fahren kann. Die Kurse kann man grundsätzlich in fünf Kurse einteilen; Im Wind, Am Wind, Halber Wind, Raumschots und Vor dem Wind. Im Wind ist das schlechteste, wenn das der Fall ist muss ich die Segel reffen, also einholen, da der Wind von vorne kommt. Wenn ich die Segel nicht reffen lasse, können sie reißen oder sonstige Schäden nehmen. Am Wind ist auch nicht gerade gut, da kommt der Wind schräg von vorne. Wenn ich am Wind fahre, kann ich den Wind gar nicht nutzen, aber er stört mich auch nicht sonderlich. Wenn ich auf halben Wind fahre, kommt der Wind genau auf eine Seite. Ich kann den Wind teilweise nutzen, muss mich aber hauptsächlich auf die Strömung oder auf die Riemen verlassen um vorwärts zu kommen. Raumschots bedeutet, dass der Wind von hinten und von der Seite kommt. Wenn das der Fall ist, kann ich schon gegen die Strömung fahren, weil ich mich großteils auf den Wind verlassen kann. Und vor dem Wind ist, wenn der Wind genau von hinten kommt. Das ist der Idealfall, dann kann ich volle Geschwindigkeit machen. So, und wenn du jetzt aufgepasst hast, kannst du mir bestimmt sagen, welchen Kurs wir haben und von wo der Wind kommt und welche die Luv und Lee Seite ist.“ Travers dachte nach. Der Wind kam von rechts hinten und blies ihm ins Genick. Murrak grinste. „Wir haben einen Raumschot-Kurs, der Wind kommt von Steuerbord, das bedeutet, Backbord ist die Lee-Seite.“ Murrak nickte anerkennend. „Gut aufgepasst.“ Auf einmal rief ein Matrose: „Kapitän! Felsen voraus!“ „Was, bei den Göttern? Wo?“, brüllte Murrak. Dann sagte er zu Travers: „So, du gehst jetzt am besten, ich kann dich jetzt hier nicht gebrauchen.“ „Sind die Felsen ein Grund zur Beunruhigung?“, fragte Travers im Gehen. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich mache das schon.“ Dann schrie er zu seinen Matrosen: „Refft die Segel, wir brauchen weniger Fahrt!“ Travers verließ Murrak und ging zum Heck des Schiffes um die Felsen zu sehen. Diese waren groß und lagen dicht am Ufer, nach Travers‘ Einschätzungen könnte die Eisenschlag ohne Probleme daran vorbeisegeln. Wenn er recht hatte, wäre es unnötig die Segel zu reffen. Aber da er kein Seemann war, ließ er Murrak seine Arbeit machen. Nach einiger Zeit, die Felsen waren längst passiert und die Segel wieder gesetzt worden, hörte Travers Schritte und jemand trat neben ihm. „Wie gefällt dir die Reise?“, fragte Travers und drehte sich um. Er blickte in Danas Gesicht. „Was soll daran schön sein?“, fragte sie ihn. „Zuerst weg von unserem Dorf, wo alle getötet werden, durch den Sumpf und dann auf ein Schiff, wo die meisten Leute darauf nicht einmal Menschen sind. Jetzt reisen wir in ein Land, in dem ein Bürgerkrieg tobt und wir müssen da mitmischen. Und du fragst, wie mir die Reise gefällt?“ Sie war den Tränen nahe. „Tut mir leid“, sagte Travers. „Ich hab nicht…“ Er unterbrach sich. „Du hast recht. Es ist schrecklich. Aber wir müssen vorwärtsschauen. Das was uns erwartet, wird unsere neue Heimat.“ „Das was uns erwartet, ist der Tod“, sagte Dana. „Denkst du etwa, ich habe nichts mitbekommen? Du und Tamar, ihr werdet gegen diesen Kaiser antreten, dem angeblich niemand gewachsen ist. Er hat über ein halbes Jahrhundert Kampferfahrung und du willst gegen ihn kämpfen? Ihr werdet sterben!“ „Aber wir können das Kämpfen noch lernen. Wir können trainieren. Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht nichts tun. Es ist meine Bestimmung gegen diesen Kaiser zu kämpfen, und das werde ich tun! Er hat unser Dorf vernichtet, alle getötet. Und du willst, dass ich mich verkrieche?“ „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ „Du hast aber gesagt, dass mich der Tod ereilt, wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfe. Also bedeutet das, dass du nicht willst, dass ich gegen ihn kämpfe.“ Sie antwortete nicht. „Dana, ich werde gegen ihn antreten. Ich bin gar nicht so untalentiert mit dem Schwert und ich kann noch viel lernen. Außerdem bin ich ein guter Bogenschütze. Genauso wie du. Du könntest auch mitkämpfen.“ „Wer sagt, dass ich das möchte?“, fragte Dana. „Ich bin nicht gerade begierig darauf, Leben zu nehmen.“ „Ich ja auch nicht. Aber was hättest du in unserem Dorf getan, dich verkrochen bis die Werwölfe dich gefunden hätten? So wie die anderen?“, fragte Travers zornig. Dana gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Hör dich an wie du redest. Als ob dich der Tod unserer Verwandten, unserer Freunde gar nicht kümmern würde. Wir sind noch keine zwei Tage davon weg, und du tust so, als ob das nur die Vergangenheit wäre und wir das Vergessen sollen. Schäm dich! Schäm dich, Travers!“ Wütend ging sie weg, er blieb verdattert stehen. Nach einer Weile fasste er den Entschluss, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden. Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, doch auf einmal packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. „Noch nicht, Travers“, sagte André. „Was, ‚noch nicht‘?“, fragte er wütend. „Sie ist noch zu zornig, noch zu aufgewühlt. Entschuldige dich erst später bei ihr.“ „Hast du uns zugehört?“, fragte Travers empört. André nickte. „Aber nicht absichtlich, das Schiff ist nicht sonderlich groß. Deshalb habe ich mitgehört.“ Travers seufzte. „Ich will nicht, dass sie schlecht von mir denkt.“ „Das tut sie nicht. Aber du musst sie verstehen. Sie hat alles verloren.“ „So wie du, und so wie ich. Dennoch laufen wir nicht weinend durch die Gegend“, murrte Travers. „Ja, aber sie ist ein Mädchen. Sie muss nicht stark sein, wie wir Männer. Sie darf ruhig verletzlich sein“, sagte André. „Ich werde Frauen nie verstehen“, sagte Travers. „Ich auch nicht, und das obwohl ich mit ihnen aufgewachsen bin“, sagte André und schien auf einmal traurig zu sein. Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Mara. Lía. Mutter. Vater“, flüsterte er leise. „Zarott wird dafür büßen. Und Yekor auch“, sagte Travers leise. „Ich werde dir dabei helfen, diese Mistkerle umzubringen“, sagte André traurig. „Zarott hat einen schweren Fehler gemacht, als er sich mit uns angelegt hat.“ André klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging dann weg, Travers starrte in die Ferne und Wasser trat ihm in die Augen. Auch er musste jetzt wieder an all die vielen Personen denken, die er geliebt hatte, und die Zarott ihm genommen hatte. „Du darfst ruhig Trauer zeigen“, sagte auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihm. Unbemerkt hatte sich Extal zu ihm gestellt, Travers erschrak. Extal lachte leise. „Tut mir leid, aber bin ich wirklich so angsteinflößend?“ Travers schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur ungewohnt…du und dein Bruder, ihr seid die ersten Titanen die ich treffe. Ich muss mich einfach daran gewöhnen.“ „Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?“, fragte Extal. Travers nickte. „Trauere ruhig. Lass das, was passiert ist auf dich einwirken. Sei dir dessen bewusst, dass all diese Personen, die deine Familie waren, nun tot sind. Aber nimm es dir nicht zu herzen. Ich kannte Leute, die sich von der Trauer so mitreißen ließen, dass sie wahnsinnig wurden. Manche ertränkten ihre Trauer in Alkohol. Manche andere haben gelernt, damit zu leben. So wie die meisten hier an Bord, die dich beschützen.“ „Du auch?“, fragte Travers. Extal nickte. „Meine Familie…“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Meine Familie hat mich verstoßen. Willst du den Grund wissen? Weil ich nicht groß genug war, von der Körpergröße her. Das hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen, tut es heute noch. Aber ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen. Bei manchen dauert es eine Weile, andere schaffen es schnell. Lass es zu, dass die Trauer Einfluss auf dich nimmt, aber lass dich weder von ihr kontrollieren noch total verändern.“ „Danke“, sagte Travers. „Trauer ist wie ein Wolf. Sie kann dich verletzen und zerfleischen, aber du kannst sie zähmen und kontrollieren. Wenn du das schaffst, wirst du einen treuen Begleiter haben, der dich sogar schützen kann.“ Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile, doch schließlich fuhr Extal fort. „Travers, es wird die Zeit kommen, in der du töten musst. Den meisten fällt es schwer damit umzugehen, andere Leute getötet zu haben. Wenn dieser Zeitpunkt kommt, möchte ich, dass du zu mir kommst. Dann können wir darüber reden.“ „Danke“, sagte Travers. „Ich werde daran denken.“ Travers ging von der Reling weg und stieg hinab in den Laderaum. Dort fand er sie, sie lag in einer der Hängematten, von denen hier unter dem Deck einige befestigt waren. Er hörte sie weinen. Er wusste, dass sie leise und heimlich weinte, und fast ohne Tränen. Aber er hoffte, dass er sie trösten könnte. Er ging leise zu ihr hin und hielt ihr die Augen zu. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie aufsetzte und sich selbst hinsetzte. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und nahm die Hand von ihren Augen. Sie hielt sie dennoch geschlossen und schluchtzte in sein Wams. Er sagte nichts, sondern fuhr ihr nur sanft durchs Haar und war noch nie so traurig und glücklich gleichzeitig. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Es tut mir so leid.“ „Ich will nicht mehr“, flüsterte sie. „Ich möchte nicht mehr leben. Ich will, dass es so wie früher ist, aber das geht nicht, und deshalb will ich nicht mehr leben.“ „Nein, Dana, es gibt noch andere Wege als Selbstmord. Deine Familie hätte das nie gewollt, dass du dir das Leben nimmst. Wir müssen nach vorne blicken, dürfen aber nie die Vergangenheit vergessen. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde sie niemals vergessen.“ „Du hast recht“, sagte sie. „Sie würden es nicht wollen, dass ich mir das Leben nehme. Aber ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr im Leben.“ „Ich schon“, sagte er. „Zuerst einmal die Leute dafür büßen lassen, die uns das angetan haben. Dann eine Familie gründen und von vorne anfangen.“ „Und was soll ich tun?“, fragte sie. „Du kannst mir helfen den Dunklen Herrscher zu stürzen. Eine solch meisterhafte Bogenschützin ist bestimmt überall willkommen. Und danach…vielleicht findest du jemanden, den du liebst und mit dem du eine Familie gründen kannst.“ „Und was, wenn ich ihn schon gefunden habe?“, fragte sie und richtete sich auf. Er sah ihr in die Augen, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Dann sag es ihm.“ Dana lächelte. „Ja, du hast recht. Das werde ich tun. Danke, für deinen Ratschlag.“ Damit stand sie auf und verließ den Laderaum. Travers blieb verdattert sitzen und starrte die Wand an. Dort saß er eine Weile, bewegte sich nicht und versuchte, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Auf einmal hörte er von Deck Kampfeslärm, welcher ihn sofort aus seiner Starre riss. Er sprang auf und sah sich nach irgendwelchen Waffen um, sein Schwert hatte er bei seinem Rucksack, welcher in der Kapitänskajüte war. Diese teilte er sich mit Tamar und Murrak. Er sah eine Handaxt und einen Schild, schnappte sie sich und stürmte auf das Deck. Dort war der Teufel los. Dutzende kleine Orks stürmten auf dem Deck herum oder kletterten über die Reling auf das Schiff. Sie sahen so aus wie eine Mischung aus Raubfisch und Ork. Sie hatten spitze Zähne im Maul, Kiemen und Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern. Das waren also Schwimmorks, von denen ihm Dvarar und Kashbok erzählt hatten. Radang, der wie seine Brüder etwas abseits kämpfte, wurde auf Travers aufmerksam. „Hierher!“, rief er. Travers lief zu den Drillingen und stellte sich zu ihnen. „Keine Angst, wir beschützen dich“, sagte Rog und hieb einem heranspringenden Schwimmork den Schädel ab. Die Drillinge kämpften tapfer und erfolgreich, sie hatten einen Kreis um Travers gebildet und schützten ihn so. Auf der Brücke der Karavelle stand Murrak und einige seiner Matrosen, bei ihnen waren Extal, Rinamia und Trísilan. Murrak kämpfte an vorderster Front und hielt sich wacker gegen die Schwimmorks. Ein weiteres Grüppchen Verteidiger befand sich am Bug. Dort verteidigten Orkanier, Dvarar und Kashbok Tamar, Dana und Mark. Erkrosh, Marek, André und Déamb hingegen kämpften nicht unweit von Travers und den Drillingen. Déamb war der einzige Kämpfer unter ihnen und geriet in Bedrängnis. Seine Taktik beim Kämpfen erkannte Travers sofort, mit seinem mächtigen Hammer auf den Boden zu schlagen und damit seine kleinen Gegner zu töten. Wenn er dies aber auf dem Schiff tun würde, würde er das Gefährt in kleine Teile schlagen. Und die Tatsache war: Erkrosh war einfach kein Kämpfer. „Rog, Hag, Radang! Wir müssen Déamb helfen!“, rief Travers und wies mit seinem Beil auf den Titanen. „Gut, Travers du gehst voraus. Radang, wir beide schützen seine Seiten. Hag, du deckst unseren Rücken“, befahl Rog. „Los!“ Travers stürmte los. Ein Schwimmork griff ihn von vorne an, doch Travers blockte den Schlag mit dem Schild ab und stieß das Biest zurück, er wusste, dass einer der Drillinge sich um es kümmern würde. Travers stürmte weiter, hörte aber mit etwas Genugtuung den Todesschrei des Orks. André und Marek hatten keine Waffen, sie verteidigten sich mit jeweils zwei Messern die Erkrosh ihnen gereicht hatte. Da die Schwimmorks keine Waffen führten, sondern die Reisenden mit ihren Klauen an den Händen töten wollten, konnten die beiden auch keine Waffen aufnehmen. Die Schwimmorks waren eigentlich keine Gegner für die Besatzung, dennoch konnten sie einen durch ihre schiere Masse überrennen. Ein Schwimmork sprang Marek an und riss ihn zu Boden, doch bevor er seine Zähne in den Hals des Medicus schlagen konnte, war Travers heran und schlug ihm sein Beil in den Schädel. Die Drillinge stießen auch schnell zu ihnen und schlugen die Orks, die Déamb bedrängten, kurz und klein. „Wenn wir uns zum Laderaum kämpfen, können wir uns Waffen holen!“, rief André. „Ja, könnten wir. Déamb, sollen wir das Risiko eingehen?“, fragte Hag. Der Titan brüllte als Antwort die Schwimmorks an, welche quiekend reißaus nahmen. Sie sprangen wieder in den Deroga. Genauso taten es alle anderen Orks auf der Eisenschlag. „Was haben sie vor?“, fragte Déamb keuchend. Er war außer Atem. Abgesehen von einigen Kratzwunden an den Beinen hatte er keine Verletzung. Auch die anderen waren verschont geblieben, mit Ausnahme Erkroshs, der einen flachen Kratzer am Arm hatte. „Das ist nicht normal für diese Viehcher“, sagte Erkrosh. „Die hauen nicht ab.“ „Ja, aber was haben sie vor?“, fragte Déamb. Er überlegte kurz. „Ich verfolge sie.“ Schon sprang er über die Reling und verwandelte sich in den Wasserdrachen. Inzwischen hatte Marek begonnen Erkroshs Wunde zu verbinden, auch den anderen Verletzten half er. Insgesamt hatten sie nur zwei Opfer zu beklagen, zwei Matrosen, welche ganz am Anfang des Gefechtes getötet worden waren, als die Schwimmorks an Deck geklettert waren. Die Leute am Deck versammelten sich am Fuß der Brücke, oben neben dem Ruder standen Orkanier und Murrak. „Was waren das für Bestien?“, fragte André in die Runde. „Schwimmorks von Zarott. Anscheinend hat er sich nicht nur auf Yekor verlassen“, sagte Orkanier. „Aber Zarott müsste wissen, dass diese kleinen Tölen keine Gegner für uns sind, also warum hat er sie auf uns gehetzt?“ Erkrosh erhob auf einmal die Stimme: „Täusche ich mich, oder hat das Schiff Schlagseite?“ Murrak starrte auf den Boden, dann blickte er ins Wasser. „Er hat recht, das Schiff hat Schlagseite!“ Auf einmal sprang Déamb, in seiner humanoiden Echsengestalt, wieder auf das Deck. „Leute, die Schwimmorks haben ein Leck in die Bordwand geschlagen. Wir müssen an Land!“, rief er. „Wir haben noch genug Zeit“, sagte Murrak. „Also, jeder, der kein Seemann ist, holt seine Sachen aus dem Lagerraum. Sucht Vorräte, vor allem Wasser. Die sind wichtig. Die Seemänner lassen inzwischen die Boote zu Wasser.“ Bevor er mit seinen Befehlen fertig war, war Travers in die Kapitänskajüte gegangen und hatte sich sein Schwert und seinen Rucksack geholt. Doch bevor er die Rüstung anlegen konnte, erfolgte der zweite Angriff. Die Schwimmorks erklommen abermals das Deck und griffen die Besatzung an, Travers stürmte mit blankem Schwert und Schild nach draußen. Der Kampf entbrannte wieder. Travers musste sich gegen einige Schwimmorks behaupten, doch zu seinem Glück kämpfte er an der Seite von Rinamia. Die Elbin zeigte keine Gnade gegenüber den Bestien und schlachtete sie regelrecht ab. Das Schiff bekam mit der Zeit immer mehr Schlagseite und es wurde immer anstrengender zu kämpfen, da sie keinen sicheren Stand mehr hatten. Schließlich entschieden sich die Verteidiger, Déamb ins Wasser zu schicken, um die Orks im Wasser auszulöschen. Die anderen würden folgen. Déamb sprang über Bord und wandelte sich wieder in den Wasserdrachen, die Seeleute sprangen ihm hinterher. Murrak blieb als einziger von ihnen an Bord. Als nächstes schickte der Kapitän Tamar, Travers und ihre Freunde hinterher. Als Travers in den kalten Deroga sprang, war er froh, keine Rüstung zu tragen. Diese hätte ihn unweigerlich hinab auf den Grund gezogen. Die Strömung war stark, und als sie endlich ans Ufer gelangten waren sie fast hundert Schritt vom sinkenden Schiff entfernt. „Da gehen sie dahin, unsere Vorräte, unsere Waffen“, sagte Travers tonlos. „Ja, aber wir leben noch“, sagte Mark und klapperte mit den Zähnen vor Kälte. Genauso wie seine Freunde war er waffenlos, nur Travers hatte sein Schwert retten können, den Schild hatte er fallen gelassen. Genausowenig hatten sie Rüstungen oder ihre Rucksäche retten können. Zwar hatte Travers seinen Rucksack mitgenommen, doch darin befand sich außer seiner Decke und seinem Jagdmesser nichts. Das Jagdmesser gab er Mark, welcher ihm dankbar zunickte. Bald folgten die anderen. Rog, Hag und Radang hatten sich auch problemlos ans Ufer retten können, da auch sie keine Rüstungen trugen. Kurz danach erreichten auch Erkrosh und Extal das Ufer. Trísilan und Rinamia taten sich etwas schwerer, da sie ihre – leichten – Rüstungen trugen. Zum Schluss kamen Dvarar und Kashbok, welche beide von Déamb getragen werden mussten, da sie mit ihren Rüstungen nicht schwimmen konnten. Es waren nur noch Murrak und Orkanier auf der Eisenschlag. „Wo bleiben sie?“, fragte Extal seinen Bruder. „Murrak will in alter Kapitänsmanie mit seinem Schiff untergehen, Orkanier will ihn überreden“, sagte Déamb mit einem Grinsen. „Und die Schwimmorks?“, fragte Tamar. „Die meisten sind tot, der Rest befindet sich an Bord und versucht Murrak und Orkanier umzubringen“, sagte Kashbok aber er klang nicht so, als ober sich irgendwelche Sorgen machen würde. Das Schiff lag jetzt schon fast mit der Backbord-Reling auf dem Wasser auf, und drohte vollends umzukippen und zu versinken. Auf einmal sahen sie wie Orkanier den zappelnden Murrak vom Schiff zum Ufer flog. Der Ork schlug schnell mit seinen Flügeln und kämpfte gegen die Schwerkraft, doch er schaffte es sich selbst und Murrak zu den anderen zu bringen. Murrak hatte einige üble Kratzer im Kampf abbekommen, Orkanier hingegen war unverwundet geblieben. Auch bei den anderen gab es, außer leichten Kratz- und Bisswunden, keine Verletzungen. Also machten sie sich auf, den Rest der Strecke nach Orkonian zu laufen. Am nächsten Tag schien die Sonne, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Truppe freute sich über den Sieg. Sie befanden sich auf der westlichen Seite des Deroga, also mitten im Wald. Orkanier und die anderen begrüßten dies, da man im Wald nicht so leicht entdeckt werden konnte. Die Wanderung war nicht anstrengend, da Orkanier kein übermäßig schnelles Tempo vorgab. Sie machten alle paar Stunden kurz Rast, aber es gab nie Mittagessen, da sie mit den sehr knappen Vorräten sparsam umgehen mussten. Zwar erlegten sie oft Tiere im Wald, aber das reichte auch nicht aus, um die ganzen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe satt zu bekommen. Immerhin waren sie etwa vierzig Leute. Travers unterhielt sich die meiste Zeit mit Orkanier und dieser erzählte ihm die Geschichte des Namenlosen Landes, so wie er sie kannte. Den Göttern war es in ihrem Himmelreich langweilig geworden und sie erschufen Tag und Nacht. Diese beiden schufen im ewigen All aus einem Brocken die Erde, dann holten sie die Diener der Götter, also die Menschen, und stellten sie auf die Erde. Neun von diesen gaben sie besondere Namen. Frühling, Sommer, Herbst, Winter, Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Erde und Eis. Die letzten fünf besaßen magische Kräfte. Die ersten waren enttäuscht, da sie keine besonderen Kräfte besaßen und verlangten von Tag und Nacht ebenfalls etwas. Daraufhin verwandelte sie Tag in mächtige Wesen: Frühling in einen großen, menschenähnlichen Pilz, Sommer in eine riesige Wasserschlange, Herbst in eine Vogelscheuche und Winter in ein Eiswesen. Nacht schenkte ihnen die Macht über die vier Jahreszeiten, und den Magiern die Macht über die Elemente. Also, neun Wesen besaßen die Macht über die vier Jahreszeiten und die fünf Elemente. Doch Eis, der Magier, beging Verrat. Er schuf aus einigen stärkeren Menschen die Titanen, nach dem Abbild von den Jahreszeiten, obwohl dies den Neun strikt verboten worden war. Daraufhin vernichteten Tag und Nacht das Element Eis. Doch sein Experiment mit den Titanen lief aus dem Ruder. Sie beriefen die ersten Drei zu ihren Anführern; Flügel, Flosse und Klinge. Sie unterwarfen die Menschen und wurden die Herrscher über die Erde. Tag und Nacht baten die Götter um Hilfe, doch diese wollten von all dem nichts hören. Da kam Nacht auf eine Idee. Er schuf Orks, Oger, Trolle und andere finstere Kreaturen die die Titanen vernichten sollten. Doch sie schafften es nicht. Daraufhin schuf Tag Helmdall. Er führte Krieg gegen die Titanen, schuf ein Heer aus Menschen, den fünf Magiern, den Jahreszeiten und den Wesen Nachts. Die Titanen wurden besiegt und Tags Nachfahre bestieg den Thron. Seitdem waren die Titanen in der Minderheit und im Namenlosen Land herrschte eine lange Zeit lang Frieden. Doch dann Rebellierten die Orks. Sie wollten sich nicht mehr von den Menschen beherrschen lassen. So entstand wieder Krieg. Helmdall auf Seiten der Menschen, die fünf Magier und die Jahreszeiten auf Seiten der Orks und anderen Kreaturen. Die Titanen stachelten die beiden Seiten gegeneinander an, sie hofften, obwohl sie in der Unterzahl waren, dass sie wieder die Herrschaft erlangen könnten. Nach etlichen Jahren versuchten es die Titanen wieder. Sie griffen alle Völker an, und dieses Mal hätten sie Gewinnen können, wenn Tag nicht eingegriffen hätte. Er schuf die Elben, Zwerge und Drachen, die den Menschen halfen. Die Titanen verloren wieder und zogen sich zurück. Die restlichen Völker unterschrieben einen Vertrag, des immer währenden Friedens. Die Völker waren erlaubt ihre eigenen Könige zu wählen, außerdem würden diese Könige dann aus ihren Reihen einen Kaiser wählen, die Titanen schlossen sich an den Vertrag an. Seit diesem Tag herrschte Frieden im Namenlosem Land, bis eines Tages der Vertrag gebrochen wurde, aber dies ist eine andere Geschichte. '' Travers war beeindruckt und vorerst zufrieden. Er kannte sich nun relativ gut mit der Geschichte des Namenlosen Landes aus. Doch eine Frage hatte er noch. „Orkanier, warum hat das Namenlose Land eigentlich keinen Namen?“, fragte er. „Es hat doch einen Namen, oder etwa nicht? Der Name dieses Landes ist Namenloses Land.“ Er grinste. „Nein, ich verstehe schon, warum du fragst. Einmal hat es einen König gegeben, der versucht hat den Kaiser zu stürzen. Als er am Scheitern war, wollte er seinen Gegnern noch einmal etwas Grausames antun, also wirkte er einen Zauberspruch, der diesem Land den Namen nahm. Den alten konnte niemand mehr aussprechen oder sich an ihn erinnern. Wenn man den Namen irgendwo las, dann ergaben die Buchstaben keinen Sinn. Schließlich konnte man diesen Fluch umgehen, indem man das Land als Namenloses Land bezeichnet.“ „Das ist wirklich gemein. Und man kann diesen Fluch nicht brechen?“, fragte Travers. „Nein, das ist ja das Schlimme daran. Aber man hat sich daran gewöhnt. Heutzutage leben unter den sterblichen Völkern ohnehin kaum mehr Leute, die sich noch an eine Zeit mit Namen des Landes erinnern können. Aber einige von unserer Truppe sind alt genug, um den alten Namen noch gekannt zu haben. Déamb und Extal zum Beispiel.“ „Apropos Extal. Dein Schwert und seines sehen sich wirklich ähnlich“, sagte Travers. „Ist das ein Zufall?“ Orkanier lachte. „Nein, das sind die Zwillingsschwerter Blitzar und Donnthra. Meines ist Blitzar und seines Donnthra. Dein Großvater hat sie beide geschmiedet. Er schenkte sie mir beide, nachdem wir Orks die Verbündeten der Menschen geworden sind. Extal und Déamb waren damals seine Abgesandten, die mir die beiden Schwerter brachten. Extal und ich, wir verstanden uns sofort und nach einigen Jahren Freundschaft schenkte ich ihm Donnthra. Was soll ich denn mit zwei magischen Schwertern? Eines reicht doch.“ Travers schaute zu Déamb. „Wie geht das eigentlich mit Déambs Verwandlungen? Immer wenn er sich in diesen Wasserdrachen verwandelt, verschwindet sein Hammer. Und wenn er sich zurückverwandelt, dann ist er wieder da. Genauso wie seine Kleidung. Wie geht das?“ Orkanier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag Extal, er hat diesen Zauber gewirkt.“ Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. „Was werden wir denn eigentlich tun, wenn wir in Orkonian sind?“, fragte Travers. „Wir werden deinen Bruder und dich bis nach Monten begleiten, dort werdet ihr von eurem Vater und Großvater außgebildet werden. Und wenn ihr soweit seid, wird es Krieg gegen Zarott geben“, sagte der König. „Ich hoffe, ich bin den Anforderungen gewachsen“, murmelte Travers. „Das bist du bestimmt“, sagte Orkanier zuversichtlich. „Zum Glück liegt die Hauptverantwortung bei Tamar“, lachte Travers. „Er ist der Ältere, das bedeutet, er wird der König werden.“ „Willst du denn etwa nicht König sein?“, fragte Orkanier. Travers schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mich zieht es nicht zum Herrschertum. Ich habe irgendwie Angst, dass ich da viel zu viel falsch machen könnte. Ich wäre bestimmt kein guter Regent. Mir wird es reichen, wenn ich der königliche Schmied bin.“ Er lachte. „Du wärst bestimmt ein guter König“, sagte Orkanier. „Quatsch“, sagte Travers. „Ein Herrscher muss Herrscher sein wollen, um ein guter Herrscher zu sein.“ Orkanier schüttelte nur den Kopf, erwiderte aber nichts. ''Genau das Gegenteil trifft meistens zu., dachte er sich Zwei Tage verstrichen und sie waren noch weit von Orkonian entfernt. Langsam aber sicher begannen sie sich Sorgen zu machen, ob sie die Orkstadt überhaupt noch erreichen würden, oder ob sie nicht zuvor verhungerten. Trotz des ständigen Optimismus von Seiten Orkaniers und Erkroshs blieben die Zweifel. Die Wanderer wurden reizbar und wütend, da der Hunger an ihnen nagte. Zwar fand man etliche Früchte, Beeren und wildes Gemüse im Wald, aber um ihren gewaltigen Hunger zu sättigen reichte es nicht. Travers beobachtete während der Wanderung seine Begleiter. Von allen hatten die Titanen am besten ihren Hunger im Griff. Seit sie vom Schiff geflohen waren hatte Déamb nichts gegessen, Extal nur sehr wenig. Dennoch verhielten sie sich wie immer, was Travers verwunderte. Déamb musste bohrenden Hunger haben, da er bestimmt doppelt so viel Essen müsste als ein Stier, dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Die Matrosen von Murrak waren die nervigsten, sie beschwerten sich ständig über Mangel an Vorräten. Murrak hingegen versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, obwohl er grimmiger und reizbarer war. Die Drillinge verhielten sich wie Murrak, nur dass sie ein wenig bei der Essenausgabe motzten. Die Elben hingegen gaben sich damit zufrieden, was sie bekamen. Sie schienen das ganze Essen sogar zu genießen, trotz seiner geringen Menge. Auch die Orks hielten sich diszipliniert, sie sahen es als Prüfung der Götter an und versuchten dem Ansehen ihres Volkes gerecht zu werden, weshalb sie keine Schwäche zeigten. Ähnlich verhielt sich Dvarar, er aß am wenigsten und reichte fast immer die Hälfte seiner Portion weiter. Als Ausrede dafür sagte er, dass er klein war und nicht so viel Essen benötigte. Sie waren gerade von einer Rast aufgebrochen, Travers ging Gedankenversunken hinter Kashbok, Dvarar, Orkanier und Murrak. So bekam er das Gespräch, das sie führten, mit. „Was, wenn das alles von Zarott eingeplant war?“, fragte Dvarar. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Murrak. „Was, wenn er es geplant hat, dass Tamar und Travers aus dem Dorf fliehen“, sprach der Zwerg. „Damit sie zum Schiff kommen, was er versenken lässt. Danach sind wir im Wald gelandet, und da könnten uns seine Leute auflauern. Auf dem Schiff sind wir nicht zu besiegen, und wenn er Travers und Tamar bereits in ihrem Dorf gefangen genommen hätte, dann hätte er uns alle nicht bekommen. So einen großen Fang könnte er niemals mehr landen.“ „Aber woher wusste er, dass wir ein Schiff nehmen?“, fragte Murrak. „Oder dass wir auf der westlichen Seite des Derogas gehen würden?“ „Das ist gar nicht so schwer. Zarott ist schlau“, sagte Orkanier. „Jeder gute Stratege würde die westliche Seite wählen, hier gibt es einen Wald, hier kann man sich besser verstecken, falls man einem Kampf entgehen möchte. Und das mit dem Schiff ist eigentlich auch klar, es gibt keinen schnelleren Weg von Orkonian zum Dorf der Kinder.“ „Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Zarott uns etwas auf den Hals hetzt“, sagte Kashbok. „Aber wieso sollte er dann unser Schiff versenken? Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, sagte Orkanier. „Außer, er wollte uns zeigen, wie weit sein Arm reicht“, sagte Dvarar. „Aber das glaube ich nicht, obwohl Zarott wahnsinnig ist, wird er nicht eine kleine Streitmacht Schwimmorks in den Tod schicken, nur um ein Zeichen zu setzen.“ „Bei ihm ist nichts sicher“, sagte Kashbok. „Niemand weiß, was in seinem kranken Kopf vorgeht.“ „Aber was wird er uns auf den Hals hetzen, falls er wirklich etwas hierher geschickt hat?“, fragte Murrak. „Es könnten Werwölfe sein, es könnten Schlurfer sein, es könnten Menschen sein oder aber auch Paladine…Er könnte auch einen der vier Jahreszeiten mit seinen Kriegern schicken oder sonst irgendetwas. Er hat etliche Völker unter seinen Fittichen. Hier könnte alles, oder auch gar nichts aufkreuzen“, sagte Orkanier. „Wenn wir tatsächlich angegriffen werden, müssen wir vorbereitet sein“, sagte Kashbok. „Murrak, ich denke, du und deine Leute sollten uns verlassen. Ihr wärt in einem Gefecht keine Hilfe, nichts für ungut. Es wäre unnötig, wenn ihr sterben würdet.“ „Aber wo sollen wir hin?“, fragte Murrak. „Ihr werdet hier warten“, sagte Orkanier. „Und ihr gebt uns einen Tag Vorsprung. Wenn wir in Orkonian angekommen sind, schicken wir euch Wagen, die euch abholen werden.“ „Das gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber du hast warscheinlich recht. Und wenn ihr von Zarotts Leuten überrascht und getötet werdet? Was tue ich, wenn wir zur Grenze des Orkreiches kommen und nicht hineingelassen werden?“ Orkanier seufzte, griff an seinen Hals und riss eine Kette herunter. „Das ist mein Rokkn. Menschen würden dazu Halskette des Mutes sagen. Jeder im Reich kennt es, denn meines ist einzigartig. Jeder Orkjunge muss, wenn er volljährig wird, ein Rokkn herstellen. Dazu muss er ohne Waffen Tiere jagen und ihre Zähne auf die Kette hängen. Wie du siehst, befinden sich auf meinem Rokkn Zähne von Bären, Reptilschakalen, Chalicoten und sogar eines Ogers. Zeige es den Grenzsoldaten und erzähle ihnen die Geschichte, sie werden dir glauben. Aber wenn du es verlierst, bringe ich dich um.“ Den letzten Satz meinte Orkanier anscheinend wirklich ernst. „Seit wann sind Oger Tiere?“, fragte Dvarar. „Sind sie auch nicht, aber ich dachte mir, Ogerzähne würden sich auf meinem Rokkn ziemlich gut machen“, sagte Orkanier stolz. Murrak war verblüfft. „Mit bloßen Händen einen Oger getötet. Das ist ja unglaublich.“ Dann wandte er sich an Kashbok. „Und was ist auf deinem Rokkn? Es ist bestimmt auch ziemlich beeindruckend.“ Kashbok antwortete lange nicht. „Ich besitze keines“, sagte er dann. Seine Stimme war so scharf, dass Murrak sofort wusste, dass er besser nicht nachfragte, warum Kashbok keines besaß. Die vier schwiegen, Murrak schien die Situation peinlich zu sein. Schließlich erhob Dvarar wieder die Stimme. „Also, Murrak. Du und deine Leute werden uns dann verlassen. Sagen wir, bei der nächsten Pause?“ Murrak nickte. „Ja, ich denke das passt.“ Es kam so, wie es ihre Anführer gesagt hatten. Bei der nächsten Pause legten sie ihren Plan offen. Als Murraks Matrosen hörten, dass sie zurückgelassen wurden, waren sie froh. Schließlich wollte sich niemand von ihnen mit Zarotts Schergen anlegen. Die anderen brachen hingegen wieder auf. Travers ging nun in der Mitte des Trupps und unterhielt sich mit seinem Bruder. Dieser war vor Hunger missmutig und jähzornig, aber Travers konnte ihn beschwichtigen. „Ich freue mich schon auf das Land“, sagte Tamar berauscht. Er war gerade in einer recht guten Laune. „Wir können endlich das Namenlose Land sehen, ich wollte schon immer dort hin!“ Travers lächelte. „Ja, aber ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass wir tatsächlich einmal dorthin kommen. Außerdem ist der Anlass, weshalb wir hingehen, auch nicht gerade angenehm.“ „Ach komm schon, Bruderherz. Wir werden es dem Dunklen Herrscher schon zeigen!“ Er grinste und stieß seinem Bruder den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Wieso bist du heute nur so gut drauf?“, fragte Travers. „Das willst du nicht wissen“, schmunzelte Tamar. „Na los, sag schon. Ich bin dein Bruder, schon vergessen?“ „Was, du bist mein Bruder? Das ist jetzt ein Scherz oder?“, witzelte Tamar. Travers verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf. „Na gut, ich sags dir. Es klingt vielleicht ein bisschen Bescheuert, aber…ich werde König sein!“, griente er. „Das ist doch Traum eines jeden Menschen…Ein Herrscher über ein gigantisches Reich zu sein. Und mir fällt es in den Schoß!“ „Du bist ja ein ganz ein schneller“, lachte Travers. „Da bist du erst jetzt draufgekommen?“ „Nun ja, ich hab mir eigentlich nie so richtig darüber Gedanken gemacht“, sagte Tamar. „Zuerst war ich zu sehr von der Situation überrascht, dann habe ich getrauert…und jetzt hab ich es erst so richtig realisiert.“ „Versprich mir eines, Majestät“, sagte Travers und versuchte so spöttisch wie möglich rüberzukommen. „Versprich mir, dass ich dich nie Majestät, Erlaucht oder sonst irgendwie nennen muss.“ „Na schön, aber nur wenn ich dich immer Trav nennen darf“, grinste Tamar. „Ihr gewinnt, Majestät“, sagte Travers trocken. Tamar lachte schallend. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, schließlich sprach Travers weiter. „Ich bin froh, dass du der Ältere bist. Ich möchte gar nicht König sein.“ „Nicht?“, fragte Tamar erstaunt. Travers schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du darfst mich zu deinem königlichen Schmied machen“, sagte Travers augenzwinkternd. „So eine Position würde mir gefallen.“ „Das lässt sich arrangieren“, meinte Tamar. „Und eine nette kleine Grafschaft bekommst du auch.“ „Mir würde ein Anwesen reichen“, sagte Travers. „Ich brauche nur einen Platz zum Leben. Mehr nicht. Ich bin genügsam.“ „Das weiß ich doch“, sagte Tamar. „Egal was passiert, Tamar. Egal was, wir dürfen uns nicht entzweien“, sagte Travers. „Wie kommst du jetzt auf das?“, fragte Tamar verwundert. „Weil wir diesen Krieg noch lange nicht gewonnen haben, der Dunkle Herrscher regiert immer noch und wir werden all unsere Kräfte brauchen um ihn zu bezwingen. Und das bedeutet, dass wir zusammen gegen ihn vorgehen müssen. Das heißt, wir dürfen uns nicht entzweien.“ „Ich schwöre es dir, Bruder. Wir werden uns auch nicht entzweien“, sagte Tamar und klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Rücken. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in den letzten Tagen Abstand zu dir genommen haben.“ „Es war auch meine Schuld“, sagte Travers. „Ich hätte genauso den ersten Schritt tun können.“ „Vergeben und vergessen, Bruder.“ Die beiden Brüder gingen schweigen nebeneinander her, auf einmal rief Déamb eine Warnung. „Wir werden angegriffen!“, rief der Titan. Die Krieger zogen ihre Waffen. „Was kommt da auf uns zu?“, fragte Hag. „Schlurfer“, knurrte Kashbok und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich rieche sie.“ „Wie viele?“, fragte Dvarar. „Zu viele“, meinte Orkanier trocken. „Wir müssen ihnen ausweichen.“ „Das wird nicht gehen“, sagte Déamb. „Sie haben uns längst umzingelt.“ „Gut, dann können wir in jede Richtung angreifen“, sagte Dvarar grimmig. Langsam schlurften die Schlurfer zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie hatten eine seltsame braune Haut, die ihnen faltig über den Körper hing. Die Arme waren stämmiger, die Beine breiter und kürzer als bei normalen Menschen. Sie besaßen keinen Hals, ihr Kopf saß direkt auf dem Körper auf. Die Augen waren um einiges größer als bei normalen Menschen, Haare besaßen sie keine. In den offenen Mündern befanden sich mickrige Zähne. Im durchschnitt waren sie um gut einen Kopf kleiner als ein normaler Mensch. Sie wurden ihren Namen wirklich gerecht, sie hoben ihre Füße beim Gehen keinen einzigen Zoll an, sondern schlurften dahin. „Wenn wir ihren Kreis durchbrechen können“, sagte Orkanier „dann können wir vor ihnen davonlaufen.“ Dvarar gab einige Befehle. „Orkanier, du, Kashbok und ich, wir kämpfen ganz vorne. Trísilian, Rinamia, auf die rechte Seite. Rog, Hag, Radang, ihr kämpft links. Extal, Déamb, in unseren Rücken. Kinder, ihr haltet euch in der Mitte auf.“ Sie stellten sich auf, wie der Zwerg es gesagt hatte. „Nun denn. Wir wenden uns nach Norden“, rief der Zwerg. „Stürmt los und verteilt den Tod unter ihnen! Durchbrecht ihren Ring und egal was passiert: lasst die Formation nicht aufbrechen!“ Doch plötzlich, sie hatten noch keine zehn Schritte gemacht, stürzte ein riesiger Adler vom Himmel und packte Travers an den Schultern. Der Vogel schlug schnell mit den Flügeln und trug den jungen Mann davon, der wie wild zappelte und versuchte, vom Vogel freizukommen. Doch dieser peckte nur gegen seinen Kopf und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Kategorie:Menschenklingen